This relates generally to antennas, and, more particularly, to antennas for electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as portable computers and handheld electronic devices are often provided with wireless communications capabilities. For example, electronic devices may use long-range wireless communications circuitry such as cellular telephone circuitry and short-range communications circuitry such as wireless local area network communications circuitry. Some devices are provided with the ability to receive other wireless signals such as Global Positioning System signals.
It can be difficult to incorporate antennas successfully into an electronic device. Some electronic devices are manufactured with small form factors, so space for antennas is limited. In many electronic devices, the presence of electronic components in the vicinity of an antenna serves as a possible source of electromagnetic interference. Antenna operation can also be disrupted by nearby conductive structures. Considerations such as these can make it difficult to implement an antenna in an electronic device that contains conductive housing walls or other conductive structures that can potentially block radio-frequency signals.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved antennas for wireless electronic devices.